


Mate

by Kurotsuki_no_hana



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotsuki_no_hana/pseuds/Kurotsuki_no_hana
Summary: It was a day like another for me; saving the town and it's peoples from another madman and then playing the role of Peter Parker. But of course, when is my life so simple? "You will not resssist us. We will mate with you, and you will enjoy it."





	Mate

If you are wondering what I am doing in this fine day in the middle of the town, swinging from building to building as if I had Death chasing me, well the answer is right behind me, in the form of mechanical snakes of about two meters long with wings on their back and fangs as long as my hand. Yeah, I know, I never saw snakes with wings but hey, nor I had saw mechanical dragon spiting fire at me before becoming Spiderman. And let me tell you, I have seen a lot in the time I took this name and the job with it. You couldn’t imagine the number of villains and other megalomaniacs I had to fight since. It’s like; every week there is a new enemy appearing with some new idea of evil scheme or it’s one of my ancient enemies wanting revenge. And all of this because of what? A radioactive spider bites. A tiny little spider bites. Nothing dangerous, right? Wrong. Just see where I am now, and I yet have to buy a cake for aunt May. Joy.

I dodged a bite, shivering a little when the fangs sank into the building, and my eyes widened behind my mask when it started to _melt_. Uh oh. 

I attached myself to a building and leapt just at the moment one the snake would have caught me, efficiently destroying it in an explosion. One done, five to go! I idly wondered is superheroes got to have sick days, or maybe holydays? Because I for one would love to have one! I did a back-flip to avoid a jet of acid and then let myself fall from the building before using my webbing to hurl me to another. I wonder if you can see the irony of the situation. I mean; snakes chasing _Spider_ man. Normally it would be the contrary, but again, what is normal in my life? I sensed the danger just one second before a tail snatched me around the ankle and throw me hard against the concrete floor. Cracks resound in my ears, and I didn’t know if it was the dent created in the ground or my bones. All I knew it that it took my breath away and that it hurt! Shit, I thought, _why did the concrete always have to be so hard?!_ Gritting my jaw I raised my legs to propels my body upright, and at the good moment too because the ground was now dissolving itself. 

“You know, I’d like to remain whole, thank you very much!” I said while throwing my webbing to the nearest snake, catching it in the tail, and with a grunt I flung it to one of his friend, smashing them into a car, hard. They didn’t move. “Only three more.” I murmured under my breath, eyeing the sniveling forms above me. I never really disliked snakes before, well, now I do. I took to the airs, aware of the citizens around me watching/screaming, and like I thought they would they take off after me. 

I will really end up thinking robots dislike me with the way they always try to kill me. 

I yelp when one of the blasts came a little too close to my liking and went higher while dodging the jets coming at me. I hissed when some droplets came in contact with my suit, immediately dissolving it and irritating my skin. “Hot, hot, HOT!” I screamed, the pain making me release my string and fell into an outdoor pool face first. I opened my eyes and, through the water, I could see the snakes hovering above it, but never entering. _So little snikeys are afraid of water,_ I thought, dully noting that the pain had reduced to a dull throb. _If it’s like that …,_ I swam to the surface, and immediately was attacked with acids. However, I was waiting for this. I hurried to the loungers placed near the pool and took cover, grimacing at the horrid odor of burning and melting plastic that immediately started permeating the air. After a moment I kicked the remaining one to the snakes, and attached my webbing to them, tying them to each other. 

“Ready to take a bath?” I asked, and without waiting for a respond trusted them into the cold water. They trashed and hissed for a moment, the water sparkling with electricity, and I watched it with wide eyes till it stopped. “And with that the bad guy never presented himself. I swear, villains nowadays …”

I looked around me, taking in the damage done, and shrugged. Hey, it was not my fault, and if the guys living here have enough money to live in this type of building, then surely they have enough to repay the loungers and clean the pool. I sighed and then stretched before going to the border of the building and leaving. I was drenched, and I didn’t want to catch a cold, thank you very much. You have no idea how it’s difficult to defend the town when you are ill – and it’s not like I can have sick days. And aunt May who think when I’m out it’s for the job … poor woman, if only she knew. After a few minutes I landed on the roof of my building, and I grimaced at the state of my suit. Well, now I know what I will do of my night. I made my way to my flat, and went to the bathroom to take a long and hot shower. I sighed as I let the water run down my skin and warming it, hissing a little when it touched the slightly burned skin on my outer thigh. At least it was almost nothing, I was lucky to have fallen into the pool almost immediately after contact, if not it would have been much, much worse. Rinsing the conditioner of my hairs, I wondered what were doing my friends. With all of this, I didn’t have time to talk to them and, well, with everyone having their life , it was more and more difficult. 

I sighed again and then groaned when I remembered I had yet to buy the cake. I glanced at the clock – well, I still have some times. I went to the window, careful about not being seen, and crawled outside, my feet and hands firmly attached to the cold wall, closing it behind me with a little system I made. What? It was not difficult, a child could make it! The streets were bursting at this time of the day, and as I made my way to a bakery aunt May loved, I relish in the feeling of almost flying and not to have to walk and press against dozens of persons. _Why use a car when I have my webbing?_ I though, enjoying the moment when there was no villains, no enemies, just me and my spider sense ringing in my head … shit! I had just a second before something slammed against me from behind, and I was propelled into a building. I know, repetitive, but what do you expect of my life? I can’t really discuss with each person who wants to kill me, right? I landed on my hands and feet, and I just had the time to leap before a sort of bird came crashing beak first against it, it’s beak piercing the wall as if it was nothing, screeching while using his legs to try dislodging itself from it. Great; after flying snakes, now it’s giant birds. So what will it be next? Leaping kangaroos?! 

I leapt out of the way of one of this metallic ‘birds’, using my webbing to catch the next building, and, to my embarrassment, squeaked when a beak of two feet long nearly severed me between the legs. I’m sure it would have hurt. Then I chocked on a cry when my body started spasming, electricity coursing through it like blood and it _hurt!_ Gasping when it finally stopped, I needed a moment to realize that I had fallen on the top of a van.

“Ah, Spiderman. I must say, I’m impressed with the way you … have deal with my dear friends.” A hoarse voice said from above, and I couldn’t help myself, “Well, what can I say, I love animals.” And then I flung several balls of webbing in the direction of the maniac currently standing on one of these birds, missing when it darted to the right and away from them. “I can see.” He replied with a frown behind his metallic mask. “Let’s see if you can keep up with those.”

As he said this, they all darted toward me, and I only had the time to utter a small ‘shit’ before I had to roll on the side and pull myself up with my hands. “Just so you know, the zoo is in this direction.” I said, pointing behind me before getting of the van and on a street light, position crouched. “I’m serious! Kids would love them … well, if you stop the ‘I want to kill you and I will destroy everything to do it’ thin- Whoa!!” I let myself slide back as claws as sharp as knife nearly severed my head, and I used this opportunity to bind its legs together, and then wings. Without it, it came crashing down, and I finished the work by tying its beak. “After this, I will reeealy need a vacation.” I muttered, before crying in pain as I was caught in a beak, “Hey, let me go featherbrain!” I exclaimed, trying my hardest to not be eaten by it. I kicked, punched, but all it did was angering it and now it’s shaking his head left and right. “I said let. Me. Go!” I punched it in the eye, and it shrieked in pain, his beak opening and letting me fall to the ground, the bird flying head first into a building and exploding. 

“And here I thought they were tougher than the other.” I said, loud enough to be heard by the other who snarled a command to attack. In the next minutes, I had several new bruises which I knew would take days to fade, some minor cuts which weren’t even bleeding by the end of the fight, and the street looked like a typhoon had passed by – which was almost the case, but it was just a spider and some birds, oh and a man playing trainer too, but I guess the result is the same …

“I leave him to you guys,” I said when the police arrived, before leaving. The sky was already reddening, and if I didn’t hurry the shop would be closed by the time I reach it. _I don’t want to have to come up with a stupid excuse again._ I though bitterly, thinking about all the time I had let my family and my friends down. _And now I barely have time to myself_. Thankfully, the shop was still opened when I arrived, and it was with the cake securely under my arm that I started the evening with my aunt. 

Diner passed normally, without spider-sense or nothing, and it was with a small smile and a full stomach that I helped the elderly woman cleaning the table. 

“The last time we spent a moment like this was when Mary-Jane was still living in the town.” She said in remembrance, and she sent me a look, “How is she? Is she still working for that theater?” 

“Last time I talked to her, yes.” I answered with an uneasy smile. “But you know how she is, always aiming for the top!” I continued, putting the plates in the sink. Truthfully, I didn’t know what she was doing nor where.

“You should call her. It’s not good to keep to yourself and away from your friends. They are here for you.” She continued, placing a fragile hand on my arm. _Yeah, and see where it got us._  
“I know Aunt May, it’s just – I’ve been very busy lately, you know how it is?”

We continued to talk for some times, but soon I had to go back, especially now that the night was well underway. “Thank you for the dinner, Aunt May. It was delicious like always.” I complimented while embracing her, and she chuckled a little, smiling. 

“Someone needs to take care of you.” She replied with a soft expression. “I worry for you, Peter.”

“You don’t need to. Really!” I added at her skeptical look. “I promise you. I am alright.” I assured her, but even with the smile she gave me, I could tell she didn’t really believe me.   
“Alright, dear, I will hold you on that.” She finally said. “Hurry now, the streets are not safes!”

I chuckled at this. _Oh I know aunt May, I know._ I thanked her again, and then started walking in the night, waiting for her to close the door before disappearing from view into a back alley. I walked like this for a long moment, turning left and right, turning into a bursting street before going back into smaller ones, and all the while, I couldn’t help feeling tense, even if my spider-sense remained silent. I glanced behind me. Nothing. Frowning, I move closer to the wall, and then started climbing it, back to the cold wall. Raising my hand, I threw a thread above me, catching the roof with it, and I let myself be pulled toward it while scanning my surrounding. Call it paranoid, but after all this time I had the right to be a little cautious. Landing on the roof in a crouch, I glanced around me and, seeing nothing, slowly stand up. _Guess I need some sleep._ I though, changing rapidly and putting the clothes in the bag I took with me, before jumping from the building. 

I was just crossing the street leading to where I lived when the feeling returned tenfold. Landing on a roof, I immediately turned around, narrowing my eyes, but all I could see was the lights from the town and the numerous building and towers it contained. I frowned, and then shook my head while muttering, “I really, _really_ need to sleep.” I turned around, already ready to launch another thread. After all, if my spider-sense didn’t detect anything then it must be my imagination! 

“Good evening, little ssspider.” A oh so recognizable voice murmured in my ears, and I felt a shiver of dread ran down my spine and my heart started beating in my heart even as I was turning around, only to be met with an uppercut that made my mind go blank for a moment. Regaining my bearing a second after, I managed to right myself before having to land painfully, landing on my hands and feet with the rest of my body almost touching the ground, and my eyes immediately traveled to a form I knew very well. 

“Venom. You know, normally people shake hands in greeting, not punch each other.” I greet with a little sarcasm to hide the sinking feeling in my guts, but by now I’m sure he must be used to it – and sure enough, he only smile wider at my jab. 

“But we are not like the other humans.” He replied, and, I must say he got a point there. “As you are.” He continued, advancing a step. 

I step back, my brow furrowing. “Last time I checked I was human, Venom.” I watched him make another step, and I step back almost unconsciously. I didn’t like how … calm he was, it was not like him. Normally he would attack me the second he see me and try his hardest to disembowel me … or making me lose my head … literally. 

“But you are ssso much better than the others.” He said, before launching himself at me. I dodged his larger form by diving to the side, but he managed to grab me by the ankle and send me crashing against the exit leading inside the building, the force creating a dent into the cement. Gasping, I wrenched myself out of it and rolled upward just as a black tentacle in a cobweb form went covering it. Tensing, I jumped in his direction, hands stretched, and I managed to pull him down under me and using my webbing to immobilize his arms on the ground. “Just what do you want, Venom?” I asked the symbiot, but all he did was give me a wide grin displaying his sharp canines. “You should know by now your web can’t resssstrain me, little sspider.” 

Just as he finished his sentence, I could feel his body contracting under me, see the muscles rippling, and I just had the time to pull myself up that his arms were encircling me tightly against his chest. However he didn’t tightened the hold as I expected him to do, instead holding me in this position. “You are ssstrong, passionate, dedicate, ssspider, and it just make usss want to be one with you more.” He murmured, and to my shame I could feel my face reddening. It could be also because of the hands that slowly traveled down my sides to my backside, and squeezed. I ‘eep’ in surprise and bolted out of his grasp, staring at him wide eyes while he didn’t even moved from his position, watching me with so much attention I thought of me like a prey. 

He rose from his position, his eyes never leaving me, and I stumbled back a little. “Like it or not, ssspider, we have chosen you – you are the only one for usss, both of usss.” 

Okay, I had a bad feeling about it. “I already told you, I’m not letting you merge with me again. Now, you will have to excuse me but I am tired and want to catch some sleep. You know how it is!” I said while stepping back - and with so much false confidence that I inwardly cringed - and once I reached the edge I turned around and jumped. 

I knew he was behind me and, even if I didn’t like admit it, I also knew he was stronger than me, and that I only beat him in the past because of my luck, help, or something unexpected happening. So of course, I was not surprised when a hard body slammed onto me from behind, propelling me high in the air. Then, in the second following, I was pulled in another direction like a puppet, making my eyes swam and my head turning (I know what you must be thinking; after all the falls, the crashes, the whatever happened to me since I became Spiderman I should be accustomed to it! Wrong! Trust me, you could never be accustom with being push around.) Surprisingly I didn’t land nor crashed on hard concrete or another hard surface, but on something cushioning and somewhat sticky, a lot like … my webbing. I opened my eyes to look around me, and realized I was really suspended in the air by several tendril of _black_ cobweb. I immediately started trashing, pulling and pushing at the threads, but even as the smaller ones broke, others caught me.

“You should know by now that you can’t esssscape me, sspidey.” A voice hissed in my ear from under me, and the next instant a blur passed by me and Venom was before me, standing and watching with intense eyes, and I blushed as I realize the position I was in, almost lying with my arms above my head, body slightly raised, and my legs bent and spread. Not the most comfortable position when you are in front of an enemy with … undesirable motives. 

“Ve-Venom?” I stammered as he bent over me, and I stifled a gasp as a large hand was placed on my stomach, covering almost all of it, the heat passing through the thin fabric, and began caressing it, my sides, and then going lower, massaging and kneading a cheek to settle on my thigh where there the hole the acid made was. “O-ohé what do you think you are doing?!” I started to trash again, but a deep growl made me stop. That or it was the hand that was suddenly around my throat or the claws digging in the flesh of my thigh, drawing little droplets of blood. 

“You will not resssist us. We will mate with you, and you will enjoy it.”

His long tongue slithered out and on my neck, replacing the hand that crept down to my chest, and I flinched when it found the hem of the mask and started wriggling under it. God, the feeling was so strange! And slimy! And … A ripping sound pulled me out of my though, and it’s when I feel the cold air of the night on my skin that I realize that Venom was slowly but dexterously ripping the fabric covering my leg, starting from the hole and inch by inch creeping closer to my most private area. 

_Code Red! Code Red!_ My mind screamed, but my body was like petrified. The hand slide over my ass like it had done mere minutes ago, and when I tried to pull away its fingers dig into the skin. “Don’t. Venom.” I choked, trying and failing to tell my mind that I should resist, that it would turn into my favor like always, but there was little I could do with my body being bind onto the black webbing. He leaned back a little, and slowly the symbiot peeled back from his face to reveal Eddie, his eyes darkened into a deep blue that was shining with lust – lust toward him! “I don’t understand, Eddie … I though you hated me.”

“I hated you. But that changed, and I don’t see the need or the appeal to kill you.” He used his free hand to remove my mask till it was above my nose, his face barely an inch from mine, and I could feel him breathing against my lips. “Now, what I, we, want is to take you, make you scream our name, to mark you so entirely you would never be able to forget the feeling, we will fuck you so thoroughly nobody will be able to satisfy you.” And then his lips crashed onto mine, his tongue immediately prying them open and trusting into my mouth into a deep, bruising kiss. _No, this can’t be happening!_ I desperately thought clenching my eyes shut. Then everything stopped, and I blinked when I saw him looking at me with a smirk and an oddly satisfied expression. 

“Wh-What?” 

“You say no, but your body seems to like it.” Eddie answered. 

“I’m no- AH!” My back arched, unwanted pleasure coursing through my body as I realize I had gotten an erection, and this bastard was currently making it worse by touching and fondling it. “Nooo …”  
Venom chuckled, dark and ominous, and the next moment I was dandling into the air, the only thing keeping me from falling being the other’s hand clenching the top of my costume. “Why not take it sssomewhere elssse, you wouldn’t want sssomeone to sssee you like that, right, Ssspider?” 

_Here is my chance!_ I began struggling, twisting my body and kicking in the hope of making him release me, but all it did was annoy him. I chocked, and then coughed when a fist slammed painfully into my stomach, the air leaving my lungs and each breath hurting. 

“Why won’t you underssstand, little sspider, keep resisting and it will only be more painful for you … and pleasurable for usss.” He hissed, but I barely understood what he said. What I knew next was that we were suddenly moving, and the next thing my mind register was something smooth and comfy against my aching body. 

It took me a moment to realize I was laying on a bed – and not just any bed, MY bed. I used my bounds hands to raise my body, only to see Venom closing the window and pulling the curtains closes. Great, now not only I will be rape, but in my own flat, on my own bed, and by someone who don’t want just a quick fuck! I crawled back as he started approaching, but before I could do more he caught me by the ankle and yanked me back toward him. He tears the top of my costume up, and then my mask, leaving me bare to the world, and most importantly, him. “No! Stop it, Venom” I cried, trying to kick him on the head, but he only laughed and grabbed my tied legs. I panicked when several black tentacles shoot out of him toward me, around my arms, legs and neck, and he used a claw to cut the webbing around my limbs, sure that I would not be able to come free from them. The one around my throat tightened, and I gasped for air, my hand automatically trying to pull the thing away but not to avail. 

Venom sat himself on the bed, back to the headboard, and pulled me to him. I shuddered at the feeling of my bare skin against him, and I couldn’t stop the twitch of my erection when one of his hands grabbed my ass and squeezed it, hard enough to leave bruises. He must have felt it, too, because his smirk widened, “You like that, my little sspider?” He asked, one finger caressing the cleft, tracing it and pressing lightly against my hole who twitched in respond, and I hide my face into his chest as he almost _purred_ at my reaction. “Then I’m sure you will love what I will do to you next.”

Then the next instant I was flipped, head down, the tentacles leaving my body, and my eyes widened when I saw the long and hard erection before me. Grant, given Venom’s built it would have been strange that the rest was not big, but now he couldn’t really see how the symbiot hoped to make it fit. This thing was as thick if not thicker than his fist, and at least one feet long. It will be my first time with a man, and I could only hope the other plan to prepare me because if not … well, the town will not see Spiderman for a long time. 

“You will pleasssure usss before we pleasssure you” I turned my head away and push with my arms, but the strong grip on my hips stopped me from moving more than an inch.

“I will not! Keep your hands off me, Venom!” I heard him growl, and then a hand was yanking on my hairs, pulling my head back painfully and making me scream, and he used this to slid his engorged member in my mouth, stretching it to the limit. I heard Venom hissed in pleasure and a little voice in my head told me to bite, but the other part of my mind (and the most rational) was telling me it wasn’t a good idea. My head bobbed up and down with the movements of the hand holding it, and all I could do was trying to not gag and throw up. I felt tears threatening to fall but held them back. I hated feeling like this; it was so humiliating and degrading, being used like some cheap whore.

I yelped when I felt his tongue tracing the cleft of my ass, and I choked out an embarrassing moan when it circled my erection, the tip digging into the slit. _No, no, I can’t like it … I can’t!_ I thought, desperately trying to hold all noises from breaching my throat as it went back to my hole before _thrusting in._

“Ahh! Mmngh- no, no st-stop. Stop, please!” I cried out, but then the hand pushed me back onto his dick, and I felt some tears finally fall from my eyes as I heard him chuckle, his tongue only going deeper and moving inside, in and out, stretching my tight passage and _god!_ pressing against something that sent shivers of unwanted pleasure flowing through my body. 

I choked around the hard shaft when a finger entered me alongside the tongue, the saliva making it relatively easy, just uncomfortable. The wet muscle retracted, even though the finger kept moving, and soon, too soon, a second went in with the other thrusting deep in and stretching his tight passage. The other hand left my head to descended on my neck, then my back in a mockery of a caress, and I whimpered when a third finger forced his way inside, piercing through my tight ring of muscle and stretching me more than his tongue did. 

“Shhh, ssspider. Just a little more and sssoon you will be begging me for more.” 

“I-in your ahh- dreams ngh!” I snarked back in response, only to cry when claws ripped the skin of my back, leaving long red angry marks in their way. 

“Now iss not time for your pitiful remarksss, little sspider.” The other said, bending his fingers and thrusting right onto my prostate, pulling a yelp out of my mouth, my body arching under the pleasure. In response Venom hummed, ramming in again with force, and I moaned out loud. 

Clenching my eyes shut, I tried in a ultimate effort to tear my body away from him, pushing on my arms to pull myself forward, but then I was turned on my back and Venom was hovering above me, his large body almost encasing me, trapping me. Tentacles encircled my arms and legs again, and as he moved into a sitting position, I was lifted so that I was positioned on his lap, the tip of his erection barely touching my entrance. 

N-no … “No!”

“You are mine now.” Venom growled, before thrusting in me in one swift movement, and I’m sure everyone in the building must have heard me cry, because fucking shit that hurt like hell! I was grateful when he didn’t start to move immediately, because the pain on my backside and back was enough to make me pant and gasp for air, each breath making another wave of pain travel through it. My fists were clenching and unclenching on air, my mind silently wondering why he had to be so fucking big, when he placed his hands on my hips, nearly encasing it totally. “You are ssso tight, ssspider. You feel ssso good!” He said, pulling back till only the head remained inside, before slamming it in. Hard.

It wasn’t long before I felt something tear inside me, and I didn’t know if I was grateful or not for the blood that lubricated the passage and lessened the pressure, if only slightly. His hands were keeping a firm hold on my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh as he made me ride him, and I was mortified to feel my body getting used to his presence in me and even starting to enjoy it, little moans and whimpers leaving my throat with each movements. The pain was turning into pleasure even as I was rape, and I couldn’t do anything about it.

“AHhhhh! Nghhm-ha Ve-Venom … s-stop please!” I managed to say between moans, tears now cascading freely from my eyes as my prostate was hit again and again and god did it feel good …  
“You tell me to ssstop and yet your body tells me you love it.” He purred in my ears, the tentacles binding me retracting into his body and my hands gripped his shoulder while my legs went around his waist. He chuckle against my throat, deep and low, and I trembled in sinful pleasure, my mind blanking as my erection was trapped between our bodies, the friction adding to the pleasure. “Let yourself go, my sssweet little mate. You know you can’t fight it, fight usss.”

What he said was almost lost to me. I threw my head back at a particularly hard hit on my prostate, crying, and my vision blurred an instant before refocusing, only to be smashed again by deadly pleasure. My cock was unbearably hard now, red and glittering with precum and I went to take it in my hand but it was caught by a larger one and pulled away. 

“No … ahhn Venom mmnh … please, l-let meeeee~”

“You will not touch yourssself, little sspider.” He ordered without stopping his movements, “You will cum with only our touch, we will make you cum for ussss, and you will like it ssso much you will want usss again, you will want usss to take you, for our cock to fill you till you are full of our sssperm.”

His choice of words sent another shiver coursing down my spine, and I bit my lips when he started thrusting faster, my body bouncing on his cock, and I moaned loudly when he grasped my erection, one of his claws digging into the wet slit, my walls clenching around him and fuelling our pleasure. 

“Ah- ahhn, yes, yes, harder … nghahh faster!” I begged him, and he groaned as he obliged, going impossibly faster, ramming harder and deeper into me and on my prostate and I loved it, I loved feeling him slamming his cock deep and hard into my ass, stretching me wide with his monstrous cock, and in my clouded mind I wanted it to never stop, I wanted to keep feeling it. 

It was so good, so good! Now that all the pain had disappeared, just the burning desire and pleasure was left, and it was consuming me, mind and body. I didn’t even know why I had fought it anymore, all I knew was that I wanted to release, but my counterpart had another idea and was teasing me with slow strokes. 

“Let me ngahhh cum, pl-please Venahhh!” 

“Now why would we do that?” Venom asked with a smirk, “You seem to love it sssso much …” He said while trusting back in, tightening his hold on my erection and stroking it languidly, caressing the head and the underside in a way that made me whimper and arch my back.

“Please!” I gasped, catching his eyes with mines, “I will do an-anything ahhh~”

“Then become one with us.” He said, lowering his face so that just an air breath was separating us, “Mate with usss, little ssspider, and we will let you cum.”

I gasped again, closing my eyes before nodding, “Y-yes, yes, I accept. Now let me cum” I said, willing to say it more forcefully but it came more as a plea than anything else. I blushed as he chuckled, and the next second I saw white. He had reversed our position, me lying down on the mattress and him pounding into me from above, fiercely stroking my erection while all I could do was hold onto him and moan, cry, whimper and beg for him, repeating his name like a litany while my lower belly tightened more and more till it snapped, and I cried as I came long and hard between us, by body twitching and contracting, and soon enough I felt him release deep inside me, grunting my nickname. I was left panting and gasping for breath for a long moment, my body sweeting and twitching, and then I cringed as he pulled out of my abused ass, squirming at the strange feeling of his seed inside me, some of it dripping out between my legs. 

He laid himself beside me and pulled me against him, one arm put securely around my waist, and I was too tired to do anything other than moving into a better position and letting sleep take me. I will have the next day to think about all of it, and the town can very well live a day without me.


End file.
